Maybe, just maybe, this isn't so bad
by Andoriol
Summary: Why did he have to be so cuddly and huggable! Taang Twoshot
1. Asleep

'_It's too COLD!'_ With a groan and a shiver, Toph rolled over in her bedroll _again_. No matter how often she shifted, rolled or pulled her blanket tighter around her, she couldn't get comfortable. It was well after midnight and despite her best efforts, she couldn't get to sleep.

Then the breeze picked up again, sending another shiver through the young earthbender. Toph sat up, opening her eyes groggily even though she didn't need to. She was going to get up and go snuggle with Snoozles, he was always warm.

With that thought, the blind earthbender struggled up, grasping her blanket tightly and leaving her pillow on the ground.

Not that far away, another member of their group was also unable to sleep, though for a very different reason.

He had been tossing and turning all night, vague visions of old nightmares and terrors assaulting him every time he got close to the edge of sleep. It was finally getting to the point where he knew that he wouldn't be coherent in the morning if he didn't get to sleep soon.

Aang buried his face in his pillow and groaned, he knew what would help him sleep, but he didn't want to do it. He _could _go to Katara and cuddle up with her, go and take comfort just from her closeness… but he really shouldn't…

With a sigh, the Avatar resigned himself to seeking comfort from Katara in the night and having to deal with the embarrassment in the morning. He grabbed the pillow and hugged it close as he stumbled up to his feet, rubbing his eye sleepily as he half-sleepwalked in the direction of the water-tribe siblings.

Both of the younger members of the gaang stumbled around the dying fire towards their goal, Aang clutching his pillow to his chest, Toph holding her blanket around tightly. Neither bender, in their drowsy states, noticed the other until they crashed into one another, tumbling to the floor in a heap not far from their goals.

Toph groaned in frustration, she had been so close to warmth and comfort and unabashed cuddle time with Snoozles! She pushed tiredly at the chest she found her self up against.

Aang on the other hand, was still trying to figure out what had happened. His pillow had fallen out of his arms and had been replaced by something soft and warm. This wasn't Katara… Katara's head didn't rest just beneath his chin when they hugged… Katara didn't smell earthy, musky, and like fresh grass…

But something about this was familiar… he couldn't place where in his half-asleep state, but it didn't matter, he could almost feel the burdens that had kept him from sleep fly away.

So when the comforting mass of warmth tried to push away, Aang reached out and pulled it back to him, hugging it close. With a happy sigh, the Avatar rubbed his cheek against the top of whoever was in his arms. And it _was _a **who**ever, not a **what**ever, because his cheek was rubbing against a mass of silky hair and there was soft skin of a face against his neck.

Toph was almost free of whoever she had ran into when his arms wrapped around her and pulled her right back up against his chest. Ashamed at the little _-Meep!-_ that escaped her, the Blind Bandit pushed tiredly at the hard chest again, only to be pulled right back up against him.

And it was definitely a _him_, there wasn't any softness to the chest she was pressed against. She groaned with frustration yet again, with his arms wrapped around her like this her hands were trapped against his chest. Even as drowsy as she was, she still blushed when he rubbed his cheek against her hair and brought her attention to the fact that her face was pressed into the crook of his neck.

The earthbender pushed at his chest again only to be pulled closer, eliciting another small groan of frustration from her. She had _meant _to go snuggle with Snoozles, not… who was this anyways? Frowning as the warm body sighed again, Toph fisted her hands in his shirt. It took her a moment to realize that the warm body she was snuggled up so tightly against was actually Twinkletoes!

Already more than half asleep, it took several moments for Aang's brain to register that it was Toph's voice that went _-Meep!- _

And strangely, he felt even more comforted. He snuggled even closer to the smaller bender, burying his nose in her loose hair, content with the fact that his closest friend could scare away anything that troubled him.

Toph though, was thoroughly embarrassed. She was cuddled up with **Aang **of all people! And though her eyes tried to drift close, her brain screamed at her that this was wrong. While she struggled to figure out what was wrong with this situation in her drowsy state she squirmed in Aang's grasp.

She'd gotten up from her bedroll to go cuddle with Snoozles because she was cold and Sokka was always warm! And Twinkles wasn't… warm… at all… just toasty.

Her eyes continued their efforts to close, and she forced them back open, Snoozles was far more comfortable than Twinkles could ever be! He was a warrior and had muscles. Aang wasn't as comfortable as Snoozles! He was too much of a wuss to have steely muscles! And he didn't! His chest was rock hard muscle! It was just firm… warm… and just wide enough to snuggle into…

'_NO! There's no way I'm falling asleep on Twinkles!' _Toph tried to shake her head and dispel the sleepiness so she could just earthbend her way out of this, inadvertently nuzzling her face against the crook of his neck, and Aang almost cooed, making Toph's face flush a very deep red.

The blind earthbender tried once again to push Aang away from her, though considerably more half-hearted than even her first tired attempts. Her brain was running out of reasons to push away and her body was telling her to fall asleep on the very warm, comfortable, snuggly pillow.

Her brain struggled to think of reasons _not _to fall asleep on Twinkles, let alone get up and go cuddle with Snoozles.

Well… Snoozles smelled all manly and Aang smelled… Toph took a couple sniffs. Her cheeks flared pink again, _'Okay… that reason's moot…'_

Then the breeze picked up and a shiver ran through her, even though her front was snuggled up comfortably (_'NO! Not comfortably! Just…uh… at ease! Yeah, that worked._) against Aang, her back was completely exposed to the cold. Now **that **was good enough reason to get up right?

Aang was getting gradually more annoyed that the warm mass of Toph in his arms kept squirming and pushing, preventing the airbender from getting the sleep he so desperately needed. So when the smaller bender shivered, Aang's sleepy mind somehow made a surprisingly quick series of deductions. She wasn't comfortable because she was cold so she kept squirming around to get warm, so to keep her from moving around and let him get to sleep, he had to get make her warmer.

Thus, seconds after she shivered, Toph found an arm leave her back only to yank her discarded blanket up over the two of them.

In the back of Toph's mind she could practically hear a small voice that sounded suspiciously like a very smug Katara, _'So what's your excuse this time?'_

Toph's sleepy mind struggled to come up with a reason to get up, to not sleep on top of the very warm, comfortable Twinkletoes... Why did he have to be so cuddly and huggable?! But… the more she struggled, the more her body won out over her brain.

And it was telling her: GET TO SLEEP ALREADY!

So, she did.

* * *

A series of very high pitched chirps finally penetrated the haze around Toph's brain, rousing her just a bit from her sleepy daze.

The blind earthbender grumbled softly to herself, she was warm, comfortable, and content. She did _not _want to wake up. She practically growled, Snoozles was particularly comfy this morning.

But when her growl made the warm body beneath her make a sound of its own, several things went through Toph's brain. One, it wasn't Snoozles she was laying against, two, she was snuggled a whole lot more closer to this person than she ever dared snuggle with Sokka, and three, she was actually laying on _top _of this person, leaving her completely out of contact with the ground.

Later, Toph would be proud of herself for not freaking out. But as it was, her eyes snapped open, and she lifted her head just a bit from the warmth of her cuddle-buddy's neck.

The body beneath her made a sound of displeasure, and Toph could feel him rub his cheek against the top of her head, encouraging her head back to his chest.

His scent washed over her, his heartbeat loud in her ear, and Toph felt the very sleep that she had recently escaped calling to her once again. And as she lay her head back down, it took the Blind Bandit several moments to put the scent and groan to her image of one of her friends.

Twinkletoes.

Her cheeks flushed a light pink as the fuzzy memories of running into him during the night, falling atop him, and after a battle with herself, falling asleep on top him.

Sleepy once again, but curious, the earthbender tried to figure out what time it was by the angle of the sunlight grazing against her, and was startled to find that it was several hours after what she usually woke up at. Apparently, despite the fact that she had no contact to the earth or stone beneath her, she was more than comfortable enough to sleep in.

'_Okay… I'll admit it, Twinkles might not be the best earthbender, but he was a good pillow… and personal heater… and cuddle-buddy… and I'll just stop there.'_

She'd already slept in, what was the harm of falling back asleep? Twinkles _was _comfortable… and he _was _warm enough…

Toph futilely tried to snuggle closer to the warm body beneath her, displeased to find she was as close to him as she could get, but pleased to find him returning the sentiment despite his obvious unconsciousness, and tangling the blanket around them even tighter.

And something about him was so… comforting… what was it? In her drowsy state, she tried to figure it out.

His heartbeat was familiar, strong and fast, almost like a really big bird, reminded her of how much internal strength Aang really had. And even though she knew she didn't need protection, it made a part of her feel as though if anyone could, he could. And it made her feel safe.

She could feel and hear his breath fill his chest, the air rushing into his lungs, making her head move with the rise and fall of his chest; and as often as she chided him for it, it reminded her just how strong of an airbender he was, and it made her feel safe.

His scent, that smell that she couldn't put a name too, all those pleasant smells rolled together, was familiar and reminded her just how close she was to him. How well she actually knew him, and how well he knew her… and it was a piece of familiarity that seemed to wrap around her, almost like an old security blanket she had held close to her before she learned to 'see' with her feet.

'_Okay…'_ Toph shifted a bit, fisting her hands in Aang's shirt/robe thing as her eye-lids fell, _'So Twinkles __**is**__ a good snuggle-buddy…' _She buried her face in the crook of Aang's neck, her thoughts becoming gradually more sluggish, _'Might as well enjoy it…'_

'_Aang… Aang isn't so bad after all…'_

**

* * *

**The sunlight was far too bright for Aang's taste, especially when it was hitting him on the face. And he was _far _too comfortable and warm to wake up just yet. And Toph was _**far **_too huggable to even think about moving anyti-

'_Wait… __**what**__?!'_

Aang's eyes snapped open and the Avatar tried to sit up, only to have the warm body on his chest push him right back down with a very unhappy grumble.

Bright red flooded Aang's face as his brain tried to comprehend the position he was in. It came to him in bits and pieces.

Toph… Sifu Toph… Greatest Earthbender in the World Toph… 'I'm going to kill you for even _trying_ to hug me!' Toph… was snuggled up against his chest! Her face was buried in the crook of his neck, her warm breath tickling his skin and making the Avatar shiver pleasantly.

When the small earthbending master sighed contentedly against him, Aang blushed brightly, the sound was so soft and nearly angelic…

WHOA! Hold up! He liked Katara! This was NOT Katara. He shouldn't be holding her like this!

Once again, the airbender tried to sit up, and once again, the considerably stronger earthbender pushed him right back to the ground, snuggling closer as she slept.

His face turning beet red, Aang looked around as best he could with Toph's head where it was, afraid that someone would see the two of them like this. Sighing, he lifted his head, and after a moments hesitation, whispered, "Toph?"

There was no response.

Wincing, he said it again a little louder, "Toph… wake up?"

This time there was a small, unhappy sound, and more snuggling, earning considerably more blushing on Aang's part.

"Toph… _pleeeaase_… wake up?"

A considerably more punctuated groan was his response this time, and he could feel her hands fisting in his shirt.

"Toph-"

A displeased growl cut him off, and his sifu grumbled against his neck, "Twinkletoes, shut up, go to sleep, and let me snuggle," Aang dropped it there, and when she gently rubbed her nose against the soft skin of his neck, he decided that it wouldn't be so bad to just lay there.

With his face still a very bright red, Aang felt the tension ease out of him, and with it's departure in came the drowsiness. A part of him realized that his arms were still wrapped around her under the blanket, but when he tried to move them, a growl made him wrap them back around her.

As the Avatar relaxed and let sleep overtake him again, a part of him appreciated the warm, soft, huggable body pressed up against him.

And as his brain slowly shut down piece by piece, a dim part of his brain noted how good she smelled… and as his eyes drifted closed, he realized that her hair was down… and it looked good.

'_Maybe… maybe this isn't so bad after all…'_

* * *

A.N.): Okay, I didn't think I was going to do anything for Taang Thursday, but then this hit me yesterday and it was just TOO cute. It's probably not done, this will probably end up as a two-shot, with even more cuteness in the next half. I might've made it a one-shot if the idea had hit me early enough to write it all out, but... I only had enough time to get this up and still be on time ;


	2. Drowsy

Zuko lifted his hand, reaching out to the sleeping forms in front of him. His fingers got inches from them before he sighed and let his arm drop.

The firebending prince growled softly to himself and pinched the bridge of his nose. Aang _**had **_to get up for firebending practice. He _should _have been up hours ago… but… well… there were a couple problems.

Number one and easily the one that made Zuko pause, was the blind earthbender laying on top of Aang. Even if she hadn't looked so unbelievably comfortable snuggled so tightly against the Avatar, she probably would _still _hurt the former prince of fire for waking her up…

Two, was that Aang himself looked so comfortable… normally Zuko wouldn't care whether he was comfortable or not, training time was training time, but… Zuko knew just how hard the boy was actually trying, just how hard he was really pushing himself, and Zuko had **never** seen the Avatar look so peaceful and happy while sleeping…

Thirdly: Zuko wasn't exactly one to go all gushy and goo-goo eyes over something cute… But the two of them holding each other so close as they slept, a blanket wrapped around them, and Toph's face half hidden against Aang's neck with her hair loose… even Zuko had to admit it was impossibly cute.

But the biggest reason Zuko had yet to wake the sleeping pair was actually not present at the moment… thankfully.

Katara had been very adamant _against_ waking the two benders this morning, mostly for the very reasons that Zuko was hesitant to wake them. The only thing was, when he had reached out to try and wake them up, Katara had told Zuko, on **no **uncertain terms, that if he woke the two younger members of the group up he would be in a _very _unpleasant position.

So, with the irate waterbender currently absent, Zuko had to take this chance to wake up his pupil for firebending practice.

And yet every time he reached out to wake Aang up, he choked.

Sighing, the firebender gathered up his courage and reached out and took a hold of Aang's shoulder, shaking it very lightly, "Aang… wake up."

The Avatar growled unpleasantly and shook Zuko's hand off, tightening his hold on the small earthbender and burying his face in her hair.

"Aang…" Zuko lightly shook the airbender again, "You have to practice your firebending."

Sadly, he got much the same result as before, making Zuko scowl. The firebending prince shook the younger boy a bit harder, raising his voice from the whisper it was before, "Aang. Wake up."

Zuko's hand snapped back when the small earthbender in Aang's arms growled, and he watched fearfully as she sighed and snuggled comfortably back against Aang. When they were still again, he relaxed, then cursed himself. Was he honestly scared of waking a little blind earthbender?

… who was he kidding? He was terrified!

But, he still had to wake Aang up… crap…

Zuko sighed to himself and tried his best to gather his courage _again _but also reign in his annoyance at the situation. After a moment, the former prince reached out and gave the Avatar's head a small push, "Aang, you have to wak-"

The former prince froze at the sound of Toph's growl and stared as she grumbled incoherently and shifted beneath the blanket. Movement made his amber eyes snap to the bottom of the blanket, and Zuko watched a dirty brown foot work its way out of the tangled cover.

Toph's foot probed around until her toes splayed out on the ground for a moment, and when her foot jerked up, Zuko scrambled to get away. Unfortunately, he was only able to turn around before the irate earthbender's toes dug into the ground.

As Zuko fell back to the ground, Toph wrapped her arms around Aang, smiling contentedly as she tried to snuggle even closer to the airbender beneath her, cooing happily as her cuddle-buddy hugged her back and buried his face in her hair.

Several minutes later, Zuko was finally able to crawl back over to the two sleeping benders. The prince groaned softly as he sat down beside them once again, knowing full well that trying **that **again wasn't going to work… he began to rub his face with his hands as he tried to think.

It was going to be even harder to get the two of them up now… with Toph curled up on top of Aang like a happy bunny-kitten with their arms wrapped around each other so tightly, Zuko's original plan of just waking up Aang and having him slip out from beneath her wasn't going to happen.

So… he had to get them up some other way…

Lighting Aang's foot on fire? No, giving the Avatar a hot-foot was a little extreme...

Wait… what about-?

No, that was mean even for him.

… but it would work…

Zuko groaned softly and pinched the bridge of his nose, at least one of them would hate him for this, but it had to be done.

He knew about their respective crushes, like everyone else in the group except for said crushes. Now, he didn't exactly want to do this, but… With a sigh, he leaned in and whispered, "Toph… Sokka's getting cold, he could use someone to keep him warm…"

The blind earthbender grumbled tiredly against Aang's neck, waving off the comment, "Go get Suki… Aang's comfey."

Zuko's eyes widened some as he pulled back. He hadn't necessarily expected that to work on her, but he had at least expected a more energetic reaction. He half considered trying again, but decided against it, she didn't seem to realize just what she was saying in her tired state… either that or she didn't care.

Well, if it wouldn't work on her, it would definitely work on Aang.

The prince leaned in again, whispering so as not to irritate the earthbender into sending him flying once again, and started off easy, hopefully avoiding getting the benders mad at him, "Aang, Katara wants some help with dinner."

The avatar groaned some and buried his face into Toph's hair even further, mumbling something along the lines of 'Later… get someone else to do it…'

'_Well… it's better than the growl she gave me…'_

"But she's having trouble, and it's soooo hot that she had to take off her robes, and she needs an airbender to keep her cool…"

Aang's ear twitched visibly at this information, and even though he groaned and snuggled closer to Toph, Zuko knew he had the boy's attention. Now all he had to do was get him awake.

"I'm sure she would _really _appreciate the help… she'd give you a hug, and maybe a kiss on the cheek…" Zuko looked away and even though he spoke softly he said it as off-handedly as he could.

The young Avatar groaned softly and half sat up, and Zuko had to stifle a smile as Toph halfway slid down his chest till she squeezed him tighter and stopped herself with an unhappy sound, nuzzling the side of her face against his chest.

With Aang rubbing his eye sleepily with one hand and his other arm wrapped around Toph's shoulders, even Zuko had trouble not going 'Awww', but he banished those thoughts, he had gone through all this trouble for a reason.

"Awake?" The Avatar nodded slowly and rubbed the sleep from his other eye.

"Well, if you're done sleeping with _her_," Zuko nodded at the girl still mostly asleep against him, "_You_ need to get to your firebending training."

For a moment, it looked like the Avatar was actually going to protest again, but the implications of Zuko's words finally sunk into his skull and Aang simultaneously turned beet red and froze on the spot.

The Avatar started to sputter softly, but Zuko held up his hands, "It doesn't matter and I don't care. Just be at the usual spot for training in half an hour." And with that, Zuko stood up and started to walk off.

When he was about to turn a corner, the former prince slowed and peeked over his shoulder. Aang still had one arm wrapped around Toph's shoulders, the other held up awkwardly as he stared down at her, completely tense and uneasy. But when the cause of his unease sighed happily and snuggled even closer to him with a smile, Aang melted, his eyes twinkling as he smiled down at her.

So Zuko smiled himself as he continued around the corner, personally wondering whether Aang would even make the deadline.

'_Roku's pants she's cute…' _the Avatar smiled at the small earthbender holding him close for a moment. Then the repercussions of what just went through his head hit him, and he gave his head a small shake to dispel those thoughts.

The airbender bit his lip as he gazed down at Toph, his brain desperately working to think of a way out of this situation. He had to somehow get out of Toph's hold and to Zuko's training, and he had to do it before someone else saw this. Like… like Katara! Oh no! What would she think if she saw them like this?!

He didn't want to wake Toph up, he really didn't. For one she was probably going to hurt him for waking her up, and it was going to be _so _embarrassing to do this… that and she was just so blasted cute curled up against him like that!

But… he didn't have much of a choice in the matter. Considering that she was holding him tightly and her legs were tangled with his own under the blanket, there was no way he was going to be able to get out of this without waking her up.

Gathering his courage, Aang took a deep breath… and flushed a bright red when Toph cooed happily in response, pressing her ear to his chest and rubbing her cheek against him, her face tilting up towards his and her lips forming a small content smile.

Aang tried very hard to ignore how unexpectedly pretty she looked, to ignore how pleasantly warm she was, and not notice how teasingly soft her lips looked. He swallowed hard, and pushed these thoughts from his head, he shouldn't be thinking things like that, not about Toph!

He took another, shakier breath, blushing harder but successfully ignoring her displeased sound as she snuggled against him even more.

Once he had calmed himself enough, Aang took a hold of Toph's shoulder and gave her a small shake, stuttering softly, "T-Toph?" The small earthbender groaned unpleasantly and buried her face in Aang's chest, tightening her hold on him.

The Avatar winced slightly and tried again, shaking her just a bit, "Come on Toph, we need to wake up…"

She growled at him, giving Aang an unpleasant squeeze as she grumbled against his chest, "Not _now_ Aang… I'm comfy…" she snuggled closer to him with a sigh.

At the sound of his name instead of one of her many nicknames for him, Aang flushed brightly, especially considering the way she pressed closer to him, "T-Toph… we **have** to wake up…"

Toph groaned unhappily, trying her best not to be dragged from her sleep, "**Later** Twinkles… we'll wake up later… go back to sleep."

"Uh… it's kinda already later Toph…"

The small earthbender seemed about to protest yet again, but what Aang had said penetrated her half-asleep brain. She suddenly pushed herself up, her hands planted on Aang's chest as her wide eyes stared blankly at him, "W-w-wait-! How much later are we talking about here?!" her pale cheeks were quickly turning a rosy pink.

Aang winced, and answered meekly, "Uh… halfway to noon later?"

"_**Eep!**__" _Toph almost fell out of Aang's lap as she scrambled away from him. Both benders cheeks bright red by this point, and they ended up staring at each other from several feet away, Aang bashfully and Toph wide-eyed.

Toph seemed to collect herself just a bit and pointed a shaky finger at her counterpart, speaking with an equally shaky voice, "T-T-This-This never happened!"

Even as Aang nodded fearfully, Toph continued, crawling towards him and pointing at him threateningly, "I mean it! This **never **happened! If you tell **ANYONE **about this you are dead meat Twinkletoes!" She punctuated her sentences by jabbing her finger in the Avatars chest that she had so recently been cuddled up against, "You hear me?! **Dead**. **Meat**."

Aang nodded enthusiastically, eyes wide with fear, "G-g-got it!"

The short earthbender growled before standing up and stomping off angrily, the earth trembling beneath her. Aang stared as she went off and (cursing himself for this later) yelled out after her, "W-W-Where are you going?!"

She spun around and stomped her foot angrily, sending the Avatar flying into a nearby pillar. As he slid down, Aang could hear Toph shouting, "I'm going to train! Don't you **DARE **follow me Twinkles!"

As he slumped to the floor, Aang gave the retreating earthbender a thumbs-up and a weak, "Gotcha!"

Aang went to train with Zuko, and spent most of the day there, thankfully though, the firebender didn't bring up the scene from earlier and focused entirely on their training. Though this didn't make it any easier for Aang to forget it.

Toph wasn't at lunch, and Aang was terrified to find that EVERYONE had seen him and Toph sleeping together. Sokka teased Aang mercilessly all through lunch, and the Avatar was more than a little grateful when Zuko dragged him away for more firebending.

No one saw Toph until dinner, and when she stomped in angrily, Sokka made _one_ attempt to tease her. It's safe to say that this did not end well for the Water-Tribe warrior, who became an example to the rest of the group of what happened to **anyone **who tried to bring up what they had seen this morning.

Unsurprisingly, the rest of the usual dinner conversation went on without the slightest mention of Toph or Aang.

But, as everyone fell asleep, Sokka only able to sleep soundly after an intense healing session with Katara, two members of the group found themselves unable to find the way to dreamland… once again.

Toph felt dreadfully cold, despite the fact that she _**knew **_without a shadow of a doubt, that it was warmer tonight than it was last night. She couldn't get her blanket to wrap tightly enough around her, she couldn't find a comfortable enough spot on the ground, she couldn't even bend a good enough spot! A small voice in the back of her head said she knew what the problem was, but the blind earthbender didn't want to listen, she really didn't.

Aang wasn't doing much better, _now _he felt cold, wide awake, and his arms felt _very _empty. He had tossed and turned, firebent himself warmer, and even tried hugging his pillow to his chest! None of it was working! He had eventually dropped his head back to his pillow and curled up on his side. He knew what the problem was, and unlike Toph, he was willing to admit it to himself. He wanted someone to sleep beside, to hold close and tight as he slept.

Also unlike Toph, he was too scared to do anything about it.

He was surprised when a soft warmth plopped down behind him and a pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind. And as the small body pressed up against his back, he could hear Toph growl out softly, "Not a word Twinkles. It's cold out and you're warm."

The Avatar didn't say a word, just smiled to himself as he lay his arms over hers, letting his fingers play with her knuckles.

Neither of them said another word, but not a soul would be surprised when they ended up cuddled up to one another in the morning, arms wrapped tightly around each other.

And as the two benders drifted off to sleep, Toph pressed as close to Aang's back as she could be, the same thought drifted through their drowsy minds.

'_Maybe, just maybe, this isn't so bad…'_

* * *

A.N.): WOO! Got that done finally. Well, I've seen the finale, and it was Kataang... and I'm pissed... BUT! I've got about four more ideas (sadly this was the cutest one) that I'm going to write that are straight up Taang! I'm still working on my other Avatar fanfic, and I'm already started on the next chapter, I've just had less time to write than normal.  
So, till next time!

And please, _please, **please, **_tell me what you do and don't like about this story, the only way I get better is when people point out my mistakes so I can learn from them.


End file.
